Coalition of Marxist Parties of the Americas
.]] The Coalition of Marxist Parties of the Americas or CMPA, is a political organization that operates primarily on the North American continent of Earth, though it is believed to have influence on other continents and the colonies as well. History Early in the 21st century, as capitalism began to spiral out of control, a number of small socialist and communist groups began to spring up in a number of developed nations, but especially in the United States, which was also suffering from a decades-long manipulation organized by far-right members of the Republican Party. In the mid-2010s, a number of these groups began to communicate with each other, and eventually banded together in order to stop the rise of Fascism within the country. After a the successful election of Donald Trump, a number of hate crimes by fascist members of the Republican Party, and conclusive proof that Trump had colluded with the Russian government to sway the election, these connected parties began to organize concurrent protests, which led to para-military responses by the police, which led to more violent protests, until, in 2018, the tension erupted into a series of uncontrollable riots and bombings, colloquially referred to as the Millenial Revolution. In the midst of all this, the 2018 congressional elections saw the Republicans almost completely removed from office, save those few who loudly and openly condemned both Trump and the fascist elements within their party. In a successful attempt to save themselves from the riots, the Democratic Party swung hard to the left, enacting a number of leftist policies, such as universal healthcare and free secondary education. This took the wind out of the nascent-CMPA's sails, as most of the revolutionaries were eased by these initial offerings by the Democrats. In subsequent years, it became obvious that the incumbent democrats only used the policies they enacted as a bandaid to cover deep wounds, and as the Republican Party collapsed, the Party for Socialism & Liberation rose to take its place, seeing the originally-centrist democrats become the "right-wing" party of the US again, and the PSL became the "left-wing". The CMPA was created by far-left members of the PSL, who felt the Democratic Reforms of 2018 didn't go far enough, and that most members of the PSL seemed content to allow capitalism to continue. Current Work The CMPA operates in numerous North American countries, and offers support to a number of other countries around the world, and especially citizens of Luna working towards lunar suffrage and independence. They can generally be found assisting at demonstrations hoping to address income inequality or discrimination of any kind. They're especially vocal within the PSL about lunar suffrage, and establishing a basic income, which has seen extreme success since it's implementation on Luna. Generally, while the PSL is considered "normal" people who claim membership in the CMPA are seen as a bit nutty, as the CMPA advocates violence in order to see their ideas come to fruition, (most notably for their involvement in the New Baltimore Riots) and is the main reason they do not have more of a foothold within the PSL. Category:Organization Category:Culture Category:Earth Category:United States Category:Luna